


伤口

by GLS_7318



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLS_7318/pseuds/GLS_7318
Summary: Clef博士在出门的路上想起一些事情。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef & Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Dr. Benjamin Kondraki & Draven Kondraki
Kudos: 6





	伤口

“砰砰砰！”

门上传来三声响彻云霄的叩击声。

Clef从一段沉思中惊醒过来。

“妈的。有什么事？”Clef恼火地朝着办公桌对面的门口吼道。

“车还有五分钟就要开走了，快点把你该死的屁股从椅子上挪开。”

Andrea Adams充满嫌弃的声音从门后传来。

“你有听到我的椅子在高呼我要自由，我要反对人类压迫吗？没有。这是我的椅子，我的屁股，我爱把我的屁股放在哪我就放在哪。快滚。”

他的秘书小姐现在绝对在发火。Clef乐呵呵的看着那块合成木板，感觉自己都能透视到Adams的表情：眉毛扭在一起，眼神锐利而凶狠，空着的右手时刻准备着，想要抓起周围任意一个具有杀伤力的物品往Clef身上扔，接着破口大骂。

只不过这次Adams没有骂人，她顿了一下，平复自己的心情。

“就这次而已，Clef，别当个混蛋。”

高跟鞋清脆的声音响起，然后渐渐远去。

Clef低声辱骂了几句，依然不为所动。他盯着挂在墙上的时钟，直到它的分针又旋转了两圈，才不情不愿地从椅子上站起来。他从柜子里抓起一件看起来还算合适的外套，胡乱地套上，然后摔门而出。

等Clef匆忙赶到的时候，汽车还没有开走，因为Adams把司机给拦住了。Clef上车的时候给她献了个飞吻，然后赶紧关上了车门，免得Adams跑过来揍他。

汽车徐徐开动。Clef透过后玻璃窗看到气急败坏的Adams，感到非常的愉悦。他掏出打火机和一根香烟，作势要点烟。

“我在这里抽个烟没人反对吧。”话虽如此，但他其实已经抽起来了。难闻的烟雾顿时充满了整个封闭的空间，其他人看了他一眼，都是敢怒不敢言。

“呃……Clef博士……”

旁边坐着的一个低级研究人员小心翼翼地引起他的注意。

Clef把眼睛眯起来，盯着他看，“怎么了，你有意见吗？”

“不是……”那个男人顿时语塞了一下，“你，您的手在流血。”

“啥？”

Clef低头去看自己的手，鲜红的血液从他右手手侧流淌下来，顺着他的小指，滴落到黑色毛呢外套的一角，染上一小片深色的血迹。

“我操！”

旁边的乘客给他递来纸巾，让他把手和衣服擦干净。伤口不是很深，血很快就止住了。

但是，这是怎么搞的？

Clef开始四处寻找可疑的地方，他逼着司机在路上把车给停了，拆了一个座椅，后来还拆了两个车门，或许还有别的一些东西，但还是没找到。

正当他烦闷地坐在路边，无视着周围那些因为快要迟到而手忙脚乱的同僚，打算再抽几根的时候，他把手插进口袋里找他的烟，然后——

啊，操，妈的，我找到了。

他从口袋里抽出他的手，手上新添了一条血淋淋的伤口，然后他拿出了一块小小的、亮晶晶的、上面还沾着鲜血的玻璃片。

这是一片啤酒瓶上的玻璃，他很快就认出来了，更加准确的说，是一片百威啤酒瓶子上的碎片。

“呵呵，妈的，呵呵，你个臭混账。”

空气变得安静起来。乱成一团的基金会工作人员们都停了下来，全体一致地看向坐在马路边上的，正对着一片玻璃碎片发出诡异大笑，手上还血流不止的Clef博士。

然后，那辆没了两个门的汽车，轰地一声爆炸了。

所有人又重新陷入了混乱。

而置身于事外的Clef博士渐渐停下了他的笑声，他近乎怜爱地举起那一小片玻璃，看着阳光穿过它通透的的身体。周围人群的吵闹声、车来车往的呼啸声、消防车的鸣笛声，一切都离他越来越远。

他闭上眼睛，然后闻到了夜晚的味道——潮湿，腐朽。然后听见了青蛙的叫声。

他听到自己叹息的声音。

Clef睁开眼睛，往面前那扇基金会标准宿舍的大门上用力敲了三下，合成木板发出响亮的声音。

没有回应。

他拿出Draven给他的钥匙，插进锁孔，转动，门锁发出温顺的声音。

他推门而入，门边堆叠的几个百威啤酒瓶被门板推倒，哗啦啦地滚落一地。浑浊的空气混杂着水果，肉类，或者是其他的什么玩意儿腐烂的味道直直地闯进他的鼻子里。

“我操。”

Clef把酒瓶随意地踢到一边。他抬起头，客厅一片漆黑，他什么也看不见，一些衣服摩擦的声音传来，提醒Clef这里还有人在。

“Kondraki，你他妈在干什么？”

还是没有回应。

Clef摸索着墙上的开关面板，灯啪地一下亮起来了。

在眩目的强光之下，Clef眯起了眼睛，他逐渐看清了这个房间。发霉的天花板，茶几上堆满的啤酒瓶，地上的衣物和速食包装，以及，血，血色的脚印到处都是，暗红色的足迹一来一回，一来一回，印出一条条分明的路线，从四面汇集，最终归到沙发和茶几的周围的一条不停循环的圆形路线。

Clef很快就发现了Kondraki，他正站在客厅的一角，惊慌地看着对方，像一只被车前灯照射的鹿。

“妈的，你给我坐下！”

Kondraki还是站原地，迷茫地看着他。Clef快步接近，一把抓住他的领子，强迫Kondraki往前走，然后把他推倒在沙发上。

Clef抓起Kondraki的脚掌，血和各种各样的污渍混在一起，变成一种黑红的混合物，黏附在他的脚底，好几块玻璃碎渣深深地嵌在肉里，伤口不断地渗出鲜红的血液，给地板上的大作提供必要的墨水。

“别乱动，给我好好坐着。”

Clef熟练地在Kondraki的家里找出碘酒，纱布和镊子，当他从浴室拿回两条湿毛巾的时候，他看见Kondraki顺从地坐在沙发上，把脸埋进手里，六英尺有余的健壮身材萎靡地蜷缩成一团。

Clef走过去，毫不留情地把他的手掰开，让他坐好，然后开始清理他脚上的伤口。

“你为什么来了？”

Kondraki静静地看着Clef，他面容憔悴，好像下了一百次地狱，然后换个死法再经历一百次，但神情却异常的平静，好像精神与肉体上的痛苦都在慢慢离他远去，变得无关紧要。

就像临终病床上的人，Clef想到。

“Draven给我打电话了。他很担心你。”

Clef把取出的玻璃片放进外套口袋里，给伤口消毒，然后包上纱布。

他打算给另一只脚消毒，然后看见Kondraki在哭泣。他的面容变得扭曲、痛苦而丑陋，身体不停地抽搐，他的双手笨拙地擦拭流下的泪水，却只是将它抹到满脸都是。

客厅变得安静，只剩下抽泣的声音。

给另一只脚清理完之后，Clef把Kondraki撵进了浴室，然后处理了地板上的玻璃碎片和血迹。等Kondraki从浴室出来，Clef给他的伤口再次消毒，然后把他撵进卧室。

看到Kondraki乖乖地躺着床上，Clef转身作势要离开，然后一只有力的大手拉住了他。

Clef低头，看见自己的手臂正被Kondraki狠狠地钳住。

“答应我，你要照顾好Draven。”

Kondraki绿色的眼珠子透过凌乱湿润的头发，死死地盯着他，他泛红的眼白上都是血丝。

“答应什么，你他妈自己照顾。”

“答应我！”

Kondraki对着他大声咆哮，Clef感觉自己的耳朵暂时失聪了一会儿。Kondraki加大了手上的力度，Clef觉得自己的骨头快断了。

他低头，看见Kondraki锐利的眼神里充满了绝望。

几秒的僵持。

Clef叹了口气，说：“我答应你。”

Kondraki立刻放开了Clef的手，紧绷的神情消失在被褥和昏暗之中，他平躺在床上，还是当初那种沉静的神态。

Clef一行人赶到现场的时候，葬礼已经快接近尾声了。拉比的幽默的演讲开始变得有些沉重。

他坐在人群的最后，远远地望着那个朴素的石碑，上面大概会写“Benjamin Kondraki长眠于此”之类的东西，或者别的，天知道犹太人喜欢在墓碑上写什么东西。

然后，Clef找到了Draven。Clef刚在上个月的MTF新兵培训班上见过他，有着稚嫩的脸庞，与一双和父亲一样的绿色眼睛，会在午休的时候在路上拦住Clef，询问有关Kondraki的问题。

他现在正坐在第一排的位置，不停地哭泣，一旁的亲朋好友在安慰他。

“大明星姗姗来迟啊。我还以为你找个借口推掉不来了。”

Clef顺着声音的方向望过去，一个红发的中年男人朝他走来，穿着一袭笔挺的西装，胸前挂着一块镶嵌红色宝石的吊坠。

“Bright。”Clef点头问候他，“Adams没有给我机会，她把我这一周的日程都排空了。”他拍了拍Bright西装上的垫肩，“看来你不仅衣服要够正式，人也要好好搭配啊。”

Bright皱了皱鼻子，“没有，人确实是我选的，但是衣服不是我搭的，我强行给他套项链的时候他就穿着这套西装。”

看见Clef专注的眼神，Bright也顺着他的目光看了过去。

“很可怜吧？那个孩子。”

Clef回过神来，“什么？”

“Draven。他才二十岁出头，你觉得他要花多少年才能缓过来？我不知道犹太葬礼上能不能说这种话，但是——”

“他就是个混账。”Clef补充道。

“对啊，他就是个混账。”Bright很高兴有人和他意见一致。

Clef也笑了，甚至还想起一些陈年旧事。

葬礼进行到下一阶段，装有Kondraki遗体的棺材被缓降到挖好的坑里，大家都站了起来，聚集到棺材的附近。拉比开始朗读必要的颂词，亲属铲起泥土，倒在棺材之上。Clef看到了墓碑上的刻字，只有名字和生卒年月日，朴素得要命，完全不像是Kondraki的作风。

葬礼结束了，所有人前往餐厅进行聚餐。Clef在Kondraki的墓前稍作停留，

他闭上眼睛，闻到了新鲜泥土的味道。

然后看见了那个乱七八糟的宿舍。

他看到Kondraki手忙脚乱地把啤酒瓶摔碎在厨房的地面上。

他看到Kondraki踩了满脚的玻璃渣，病态地绕着沙发走了一圈又一圈。

他看到Kondraki的枕头上都是他自己拔下来的头发。

他看到书桌上那份写给Draven的遗书。

他看见Kondraki用通红的眼睛盯着他，他用颤抖的声音对他说，你要替我照顾好Draven。

Clef把那块玻璃碎片扔到地上。

“还给你，臭混蛋。祝你在犹太地狱玩得开心。”

Clef避开了Draven从远处投来的关切的目光，感到右手的两条伤口隐隐作痛。他径直走向出口，撬了路边的一辆车，将它驶向了回程的方向。


End file.
